thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RobinHolmanBarrett/Rafe's war
Once in a land of tyrants with wings, there was a little village that lived in fear of being taken by divine beasts and machines but there also lived in the land of tyrants, a boy with the abilities of a ninja and assassin. He was a 19 year old boy, he was also a master of the card game that the tyrant masters used to scare his people, but he did not have a deck to use against the tyrant masters. Then one day there came through his village a man who was badly hurt. His name was Sir J. He had a deck that was full of monsters, spells and traps with effects that were amazing. Sir J saw the boy. “Come here boy” yelled Sir J, as he fell to the ground. “Yes” asked the boy. “What is your name boy” asked Sir J. “Rafe” Replied Rafe. “Rafe. Good name. I need to tell you something” cough Sir J. “Yes Sir” responded Rafe. “My name is Sir J and I am a master of the game that those tyrants use to terrorize you and that little village. I have a deck in my bag, take the deck and use it wisely” Explained Sir J. “The winged dragon of RA, SLIFER the sky dragon, and OBELISK the tormentor. These are three god cards that are. You have …” began Sir J. As Sir J said these last words, he died. Rafe looked at the dead body of Sir J before looking through his stuff he found a deck of cards. He was not lying about that he had a deck. Thought Rafe. As he looked through the deck he thought what god card does Sir J had. As Rafe was about to look through he heard beating of wings. Run, Run now. Came voice from deep inside his soul. Rafe started to run to his little village as he got there he turned and saw a five headed dragon picking up the dead body of Sir J. The beast took a step toward Rafe. Hold your ground. The same voice from deep in his soul. Then the beast gave a low roar as it took flight. ‘Sigh’. That was close. Thought Rafe. As Rafe walked back to the village he wondered what god card Sir J said he had and what was with that dragon. What was that voice and where did it come from. Thought Rafe. As Rafe walked to his little village he saw the girl of his dreams, Joyce. Joyce was a 19 year old girl with tan skin, jet black hair, and hazelnut eyes. “Hey Rafe” proclaimed Joyce. “Hey J-J-Joyce” stuttered Rafe. ‘Giggles’ “You stuttered my name” replied Joyce. “Well, it’s hard to speak when there is a beautiful girl right in front of me” explained Rafe. Joyce looked over shoulder at Rafe with those hazelnut eyes and then walked away. She is so beautiful. Thought Rafe. Rafe walked home; he pondered what god cards he has. While Rafe walked in side his house he empty his pockets onto the table along with his deck of cards, but as he walked away from the table the deck of cards fell off the table and the cards were all over the ground. Rafe was picking up all the cards he looked at each one closely and read their effects. 57 cards thought Rafe. Rafe went to pick up the last three cards his hands started to shake. He flipped the first he saw it was the winged dragon of RA, the second cards was SLIFER the sky dragon, and the last card was OBELISK the tormentor. The three god cards in one deck and they are my deck. Thought Rafe. ‘Knock, knock, knock’ “Who is it” asked Rafe franticly trying to hide the cards. “It’s me, Joyce” answered Joyce, Rafe opened the door. “As I was walking out to pick flowers, I found your bag on the side of the road” replied Joyce. “Thank you, Joyce” replied Rafe. Joyce gave the bag to Rafe and smiled. “There was also a little deck of cards next to the bag. So I thought they were you magic cards, so I put them in the bag for you” Joyce pointed out. “Okay” replied Rafe. What is this little deck of cards thought Rafe? While Rafe was looked through the deck he saw it was the cards he was missing. His extra deck of XYZ monsters, synchro monster, and fusion monsters. ‘Knock, Knock, Knock’ “Who is it” asked Rafe put the extra on top of the brown book shelf. “It’s me, Aamie. Let me in Rafe.” Exclaimed Aamie. Rafe opened the door to see Aamie, an 18 year old girl with tan skin, brown hair, and hazelnut eyes. “What are you doing Rafe…?” Aamie began. Rafe pulled Aamie through the door, checked if the coast was safe and then shut the door behind him quietly and locked it. “What’s wrong Rafe?” asked Aamie. “This is what’s wrong” responded Rafe, moving a book showing the little deck of cards and the deck of cards to his best friend. “Rafe, I have known you since we were little. I am your best friend, but this is…” Aamie spoke as she started to cry, “… This is the beginning of an adventure.” Rafe looked at Aamie and spoke “Don’t cry, Aamie” Pulling her toward his chest. “I will have to leave to fight the tyrant masters” Rafe explained to Aamie. “If you are going to fight them, take me with you” responded Aamie. “And me” stated Joyce. Rafe nodded letting go of Aamie. He grabbed the deck of cards and found his card holder. ‘Blows dust off the card holder’ Rafe looked at both girl and thought they want to come with me. Well might as well. He looked at them again and nodded. “We will be leaving at midnight, tomorrow. Make sure you have packed what you need and will be meeting the edge of the village” Rafe foretold, “make sure you pack weapons” Rafe added. Both girls nodded. “Where are we going to go?” asked Aamie. “I don’t know” responded Rafe, “there is only one path and we will have to by that path.” “Okay, we will see you tomorrow at midnight.” Both girls specified. As the girls left, Rafe walked to the book shelf and grabbed a map from the top shelf. “Okay let’s see where this path leads to” Rafe implied. While Rafe was getting ready to leave he heard ‘knock, knock, knock, crash’ “Who is it” Rafe asked drawing his sword. “I am an angel from heaven, my name is Lord Michal. I have come to bless you with a holy sword. The holy sword Excalibur”. Rafe looked at the angel with his golden wings. The light from his wing lit up the holy room. “The holy sword Excalibur” pronounced Lord Michal, “it is in its full form” “Really” exclaimed Rafe. As he grabbed it he was teleported into a different world with seven swords around him. “What happened” asked Rafe. Has he walked up to the first sword he looked at the name it said Excalibur destruction, and went to the next one and it said Excalibur mimic and the one after was Excalibur nightmare, and the one after that was Excalibur rapidly and Excalibur transparency and Excalibur ruler and the final one was Excalibur blessing. “These are the Excalibur that makes the full Excalibur” explained Lord Michal. “Really” Rafe said sarcastically. Lord Michel looked at Rafe and rolled his eyes and began “Well you will need it to protect those girls” Lord Michel looked at Rafe, smiled and disappeared. Category:Blog posts